As Background, the following U.S. Pat. Nos. are of interest:
Hill, et al 3,769,630; Fillmore, et al 3,787,882; Carmichael, et al 3,852,768 and Naylor, et al 3,886,564. The present case is distinguishable from this art since none of the art describes synchronization making use of a pedestal voltage level. The Hill, et al patent describes a variety of synchronizing and checking procedures. The Fillmore, et al patent of background interest as describing a servo control system for an ink jet printer. The Carmichael, et al and Naylor, et al cases describe sensors that are useful in practicing the synchronization procedures in the present case.